When Wolves Rise
by Ordgar
Summary: For all those who read my story 'When Wolves Mate', here is its sequel. After their night of headless fun and lust, Jon must come to terms with the full consequences of what he has done and agreed with his old lover Ygritte, and their new bedfellow Val. Will they be discovered? Can three people love one another? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! AS you all know I have now divided 'When Wolves Mate' into two different stories. When Wolves Mate is now just a 5-chapter lemon. This story is its sequel, which will have a plot as well as sex. I hope you enjoy this, and that it isn't too much of a jarring shock to any of you. **

Jon continued to kiss Val until he felt someone's fingers touch his jaw and he looked up to see Ygritte smiling down at the two of them. It was another one of the warm smiles she had given him earlier when they had told each other than they loved each other. Jon wanted to kiss her so he moved to pull out and get off of Val but she pressed both hands on his lower back.

"No, don't move. Stay for a moment. I like the feel of yer on me. And inside me."

Not having the heart to deny her after the intense fucking they had had, Jon simply held his place. As if guessing what Jon had intended Ygritte left her place above Val's head and lay down on her side next to Jon's left side so she was looking at both of her lovers in pleasure.

"Yer know, you two are beautiful together. Yer both look so pretty, it's like a little southern fairy tale. Ain't there a song from the south Jon, called the bear and the maiden fair?"

Both girls started to giggle gently at Ygritte's quip. For a moment Jon simply watched them bemused at their shared joke lost on him. Ygritte seemed to notice Jon's ignorance and spoke again.

"I was just thinking, whilst you were fucking our beloved Val so roughly behind earlier" - Val closed her eyes and her legs around Jon's waist quietly moaned in reminiscence - "that you have lovely hair. Lovely long locks of dark curls all over you. It made me think of a bear." She suddenly snorted. "How appropriate that the new leader of the Crows is another bear!"

At those words both of the girls began to laugh out loud but Jon stilled in shock. In the last few minutes of him rutting away mindlessly into the two most beautiful women in his life, he had allowed himself to drift into a fantasy of them simply being a group of three lovers keeping each other warm on a cold winter's night. Now the dam keeping him warm and dry had cracked and the icy cold waters of reality came rushing back in to freeze him in terror.

_What in Seven Hells have I just done? I'm the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch._

"You've just had the best night of your fucking life. It doesn't matter."

Jon was caught off guard by the voice of Val. He had not realised he had spoken out loud.

"I know and I love both of you for it but if anyone finds us here they'll skin all three of us."

"You're Lord Commander. Can't you tell 'em to go fuck themselves." Ygritte spoke now with irritation in her voice.

"No! Lord Commander's are chosen by their brothers . . . their fellow Crows, like a wildling leader. They're not like southern lords. If the men under my command want me gone, they have me gone one way or another. Looked what happened to the last Lord Commander."

"What happened to him?" Both women asked this time.

"He was murdered by his own men at Craster's Keep. They stabbed him so they could kill Craster and loot his stores and rape his wives."

All the atmosphere of the earlier care-free rutting was gone with those words. The playful smiles that had adorned the faces of the two wildling women had disappeared. Both of them simply stared at Jon in shock, their mouths gaping open. Val was the first to speak.

"Gods above . . . " she whispered breathlessly.

"Aye, it's terrible." Jon replied glumly.

"How can you live and fight with these me? Are these the best men southerners can send against us?"

Val's accusatory question made Jon remember that being born north of the Wall meant Val and Ygritte wouldn't know much about the Night's Watch's inner workings.

"Did I ever tell you how the Night's Watch gets its men?" Both women shook their heads. "No one in the southern realms wants this to come here. No one except me that is." _The only reason I still want to be here is these two angels_.

"So they don't get many volunteers. So to get more men they go empty prisons . ."

"What are prisons?" Ygritte asked.

"They're places were our criminals - men and women who break our laws - are put to keep them away. They usually don't stay long. They're only kept there to await punishment. Mostly death, if you're in prison."

"So you Crows go to these prisons and let men doomed to die become your defenders?" Val's words were spoken with confusion and near-disgust. Jon grimaced at her words and at his answer.

"Aye. They're the only men willing to come to this shithole and fight the wild- . . the free folk. And I was the only man stupid enough to want to come here."

Jon looked at the two women before him, anticipating their reactions. They were surprisingly tame.

"Why did you come to this shithole to fight the free folk?"

Val sounded genuinely interested. Jon remembered he was still lying between her legs. He moved to get off of her and this time she didn't resist. He sat by her feet with his legs crossed while she pushed herself up and did the same. Jon tried to ignore how her luscious breasts hung before his eyes, begging to be suckled. As he did so he tried to think hard about his answer.

_Why did I come here?_ he thought. The answer seemed obvious at first, his bastard-birth, Lady Catelyn's glares, Uncle Benjen's tales of glory on the Wall. He winced at the memory of his dear uncle, so long gone into the now truly empty North. _Well, perhaps not entirely empty with the Others coming._ As he thought longer about why he came however, he began to reflect on his youth in Winterfell. His sparring and drinking with Robb and Theon, his games with Arya, his climbing with Bran, his teasing of Rickon. He thought of the awkward silences and stiff courtesies between him and Sansa and Lady Catelyn, and the restrained conversations with his father. As he thought for longer he realised that all these things had something in common. Thinking of all of them had left him with the same feeling.

"I didn't belong." He said finally. "I didn't belong in Winterfell, my father's castle. Oh I was welcome, at least to some people. My brothers and my sister were happy to have me. My other one not so much. My father's wife hated me, well of course she would. My father wanted me, I think, he never said so. But I was always the bastard. I knew I couldn't stay forever."

"Why not?" Ygritte was genuinely puzzled, as was the silent Val.

"I was only living in a castle because my father wanted me there. Most southern lords don't bother with their bastards. They can get away with things your free folk men can't and there's little our women can do. It's tradition and law."

Val snorted. "You mean yer women can't make their men stay loyal? Can't act for themselves and their honour?"

"No." Jon said firmly. "They aren't allowed to carry weapons, go to war, do anything really. They just have to obey their husbands."

"Bollocks." Ygritte seemed to be more shocked than angry in her words, as if such a way of life couldn't exist. Val was the opposite in her looks.

"Aye it is. At least I learnt that with you Ygritte." He smiled at her and she returned his smile with her own laced with smugness. "You'd have liked my sister Arya. She'd be a perfect free woman."

Is she at Winterfell? We can visit her if yer like, maybe she'll join us."

"I don't know where she is. She went south with my father and . . . and I don't know what's happened to her."

"What do yer mean? And why was your father further south anyway?"

Jon sighed deeply and began to tell both women of the news he had heard since he had joined the Night's Watch. Of his father becoming the King's right hand man, taking his daughters south with him. How a dwarf called Tyrion Lannister had been accused of trying to murder Bran and that had started a war. Then he told them how all the southern realms were awash with the stories of the Lannister bastards of the queen and her brother. Finally, told them how he received the news that his father had been beheaded for 'treason'.

"Treason is when you act against your tribe or your leader. Like spying for the enemy. They claimed he tried to take the throne for himself."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me?" Jon could tell Val was thinking in terms of her own wildling ways.

"It's a lie!" Jon kept his voice low but it had a core of anger indignation. "My father would never take a throne that didn't belong to him. He didn't want a bastard of incest on the throne. Would you have followed Mance if he was such?"

Both Ygritte and Val's faces blanched at his words, leaving no need for words as an answer. Jon almost chuckled, despite his painful reminiscing of his father's death, but he then realised he had not finished explaining why he had left home for the Wall. He sighed and continued.

"Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I joined the Crows because I couldn't have a future in my father's castle. When my father died it would pass to my brother Robb, the eldest. After that I'd be at his mercy for the rest of my life, just as I was at the mercy of my father before I came here."

"Couldn't yer become your own man, find your own castle, have your own children? 'Trueborn' children, if they had to be."

"No southern woman would want to marry a bastard like me. Even if they did, I couldn't have any lands. My people think bastards are cursed by the gods. Conceived in sin. So I couldn't get any land unless it was given to me."

"So yer choice was either be a beggar to yer brothers for the rest of yer life or give up a chance for wife and child on this wall?"

The look Ygritte gave Jon after she spoke mingled disbelief with indignant scorn. It was shared by Val. Yet again Jon resisted the urge to chuckle. He felt a strange appreciation for both of his women's anger at the injustice of his life.

"Aye, more or less. But that wasn't the only reason why."

Jon then proceeded to tell his lovers of the great stories he was told about the bravery and honour of the Night's Watch of old in his youth. As he told more and more Ygritte and Val's expressions began to morph from ones of uncomprehending indignation at his lot it life, to uncomprehending puzzlement and amusement at his complete innocence to what the Black Brothers were like. As he noted this change, Jon felt increasingly embarrassed by his ignorance but also resentful of all those who lied to him. Benjen, his father, Maester Luwin and all the old knights and men-at-arms in Winterfell who had drip-fed the young Jon legends of black-clad warriors driven by honour in the frozen north.

_Why did they lie to me? Why did didn't they tell me the truth before it was too late? Benjen warned me I'd lose a family but he didn't tell me the important thing; that this army of brothers is nothing but a fucking penal colony where the inmates are the guards._

As Jon reflected on the actions of his elders and the hollowness of their words, his frustration became too great to contain. Val and Ygritte noted the change in his demeanour as he spoke of his childhood's stories and by the time he spoke of his anger they were moving cautiously up the bed, as if to avoid him.

"And they all lied to me. They all told me about the great days gone by but they didn't have the balls to tell say to me 'Jon, these days the Night's Watch is a bucket where all the shitty leftovers of the seven kingdoms that no one wants is dumped."

"Why do you think they lied to you?"

Val's voice came as surprise to Jon, especially since her tone was far lighter than any she had used before. She was far more gentle, even cautious in the way she spoke to Jon now. Jon paused for a few moments to ponder her words before sighing hopelessly. "I don't know."

"Really? I never met yer uncle and father and all but I think I can tell from what yer tell us they 'ad a good reason for what they did."

Val's voice remained gentle as she spoke. Jon's brows furred in confusion at her words, as did Ygritte's. They both looked at her with expectant looks on the faces, waiting for an explanation.

"If what yer say is true, an' yer 'ad no future at . . . what's it called . . "

"Winterfell."

"Winterfell. If yer had no future there, then maybe they thought yer had a better future here. At least here they won't judge yer for being a bastard. And _we_ don't." She smiled at her last words and Ygritte did so too. Jon returned their smiles out of appreciation rather than emotion.

"I know you don't judge me for what I am. But what about what I've done?"

If either of them were affected by his vague reminder of his past they didn't show it. "That can be for tomorrow Jon. Now we're tired an' we need sleep."

After Ygritte's words both women casually left the bed and began to pick up their furs and ragged cloth form the floor. For a few moments Jon simply sat and watched them as they tugged on their breeches and boots, deliberately bending over to do their boots' laces so that Jon had a perfect view of their arses. Which got him thinking strange thoughts. He realised that the time for those thoughts had passed and he reluctantly go up to put on his bed clothes. These were simply his shirt, small clothes and a pair of thin breeches for the wardrobe.

Soon all three lovers were dressed. Jon led them to the door and was tempted to ask them how in seven hells they got into his chambers without being caught. When Ygritte grabbed his lips with hers in a searing last kiss he knew that this was good night. He wrapped his arms around Ygritte and she returned the favour. She pulled away before either of them ran out of breath and allowed Val to take her turn. She grasped Jon's face with both hands, rubbing her palms against his thickening black beard as she pressed her lips against him and gently kissed him.

With both of his lovers kissed goodnight, Jon allowed them to leave. They left with the stealth of old hunters, making sure to check every angle as they opened the door and stepped out onto the walkway. Jon immediately closed the door behind them so as not to draw attention to his chambers lights.

And so Jon Snow, base-born son of Lord Eddard Stark, 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, lay down to sleep in a bed wet with sweat and women.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon awoke at the sound of low, frantic knocking at his door. For a moment he thought Val and Ygritte had returned for more. Then he noted his aching weariness and it became clear he had slept into the morning. He rose from bed, his limbs and eyelids aching with their leaden weight as he lifted them for the first time. It seemed his exertions from last night had left him as sore as a day of Allister Thorne's training did. They had also left him with a strange sensation between his legs. Peeking in his breeches Jon cursed as he saw he would need to wash away the remains of the night's pleasures. Cursing again he made his way to the door where the knocking was now accompanied by Satin's voice.

"Lord Commander? Jon? Are you awake? Please answer me! Please get up!"

His words barely registered in Jon's foggy mind but his tone of voice confused him. He opened the door to find his steward with a small towel and a brass bowl of water, still steaming from its heating fire despite the chilled morning air. Jon barely saw how Satin's face matched his tone; alert, impatient and concerned.

"Satin, what's wrong? Have I overslept? Is his Grace summoning me?"

To tell the truth, after the days he'd spent haggling with Stannis, Melisandre and the southern lords, and after the draining perfection that had been last night, Jon wanted nothing more than to spend the day abed. Preferably with the women he loved asleep by him.

"No my lord, it's still early. I thought it best to make sure you didn't oversleep."

"Why did you think I would need -"

"I know what you were doing last night my lord. And who you were doing it with."

Satin's words seemed to echo in Jon's mind as it finally began to awaken. At the same time Jon's throat seemed to close up as his heart leapt into the back of his mouth and an icy chill, icier than the morning air at Castle Black ran down his spine. It seemed as if Jon's heart really had blocked his throat, as Jon forgot how to speak. It mattered little since Jon had nothing to say and Satin quickly spoke again.

"Don't panic my lord. I will tell no one. You have my word of honour as your steward and a man of the Night's Watch, I will speak no word of what I know to a single soul."

Jon finally mustered the strength to speak and forced himself to sound like a Lord Commander. "What in seven hells are you speaking of Satin? I was alone last night and sleeping like the rest of us."

"Forgive me my lord but I know the truth and you can't convince me otherwise. I know that the wildling princess Val came to your chambers last night with another wildling woman. She had red hair I believe. I also saw you arrive shortly afterwards." Satin blushed as he spoke his next words. "I came to the door to find out what was going on - though methinks I knew already - and I heard certain noises. Noises very familiar to a boy who grew up in a brothel."

Once again Jon simply stared at Satin, whose eyebrows had raised in a sad manner so he had a look of sympathy. Jon sighed and turned back into his chambers. Satin followed him and set his water and towel on the desk that occupied a small corner of the room. Jon then plucked up the courage to speak again.

"What will you do Satin?"

"You are the Lord Commander. _My_ Lord Commander and I am your steward. I will do as you order me to milord." Satin's answer relieved Jon, but only a little.

"What will _I_ do?" This time there was a silent pause from Satin. Jon looked at him and Satin avoided his gaze to gaze at the floor, seemingly pondering Jon's words. Jon sighed in dejection.

"I love her Satin." The steward looked at him with confusion in his features. "You saw one of the women had red hair?" Satin nodded. "Her name's Ygritte. I met her north of the Wall. She wanted to bed me and I did it at first to show Mance Rayder that I was a wildling now. That I'd left the Watch. I didn't think I would fall in love."

"I know what you mean, milord." Satin's voice was low and neutral, yet his simple words awakened Jon's interest.

"What do you mean?"

Satin grimaced as he prepared to speak. "While I was growing up in the whore house, there was a girl. Beth she was called. 'Beth Beauty' the other girls called her. Gorgeous she was; long black hair, nice legs, big firm teats and a face like the Maiden. I was four-and-ten when I knew I loved her. But she just laughed at me when I told her. The thing was . . . she _enjoyed _being a whore. I suppose you could say she was a female Robert Baratheon?"

Listening to Satin's unsure tone, Jon guessed that his steward's upbringing in the most far north brothel in the Seven Kingdoms left him with little knowledge of the lords of the south. Yet everyone in those same kingdoms knew what a rutting stag dead King Robert had been. Jon laughed in response to Satin's words.

"Well if you had gotten your whore lover Satin, you'd probably be the least enviable man in the North. I only saw King Robert once but it was enough to know he had the will to make many bastards. Would you want a wife like that?"

Satin managed a weak smile in reply but it was clear Jon's jape was misplaced. Jon tried to apologise immediately but Satin protested.

"No worries milord. You're right, I know now that I wouldn't want a woman like that. Most of the men who came to the house had wives and little ones at home and I could never understand why they did it."

"Aye, it makes little sense, at least some of the time. My father was devoted to his lady wife and yet he'd managed to whelp me on . . . . . well I don't even know who he whelped me on. He never told me." _And now he never will._ "But still he did it, so why?"

Satin simply shrugged his shoulders and finished laying out his burdens on Jon's desk. He turned to Jon with his hands clasped together down low in respect. "Is there anything else I can do for you milord?"

"No, thank you Satin. You can go now. You'll want to get ready for his Grace's departure."

"Do you think I'll be missed there? His Grace may be most displeased to find me absent. 'Lord Snow, on my honour as the rightful King on the Iron Throne and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I demand you find and summon your whore so he may honour us with his presence as we march to cleanse the lad of my enemies and the Lord of Light's'."

Satin's attempt to impersonate King Stannis with a deep voice, so unbefitting for his naturally high, soft tone, was atrocious but Jon had chuckle, almost giggle like a child at the jape. He waved his hand to tell Satin he was free to go and his steward made to leave. Just as he reached the door though, he turned to Jon and spoke again.

"What about the other girl milord?" For a moment Jon was silent, for a moment baffled by Satin's meaning. "The blonde one. The princess Val. Do you love her too? Like the men in the brothel in Oldtown love their wives and whores together?"

Although Satin's tone was far from spiteful and Jon knew full well what he meant, the words pricked him harshly. Did he love Val? He'd bedded her last night, in full view of the one woman he knew he loved. Was that love? Was that lust? Was it sin if your lover encouraged you to stray and watched the act? What was Ygritte thinking when she decided to share him with Val? And why did Val agree?

Too many questions, all coming from one. It was too early for Jon, both in the morning and in the aftermath of last night, for him to answer fully.

"I don't know Satin. I really don't know. Ygritte said she wanted me to protect Val and keep her company . . . why? A normal woman wouldn't share her man."

"Ygritte and Val are wildlings, sorry, free folk. They're not normal woman. At least not to us. Perhaps a free folk man could explain to you what they're doing."

"Not Tormund. If I tell him hill laugh and shout it out for all the Watch to hear and I'll no longer be Lord Commander, or worst. And I won't be able to protect Ygritte or Val."

"Couldn't the free folk protect them?"

"If they attack the Watch and Stannis they'll all die. Even if they didn't the Wall will be undermanned and the Others will just walk through. There's no way I can reveal this to anyone. Satin, you are the only soul I'll be able to trust with this." Jon looked his steward straight in the eyes, his face a stone wall of seriousness and authority. "Swear to me again that you will not utter a word of what you know of me, Val and Ygritte to a single soul, until either I of life releases you from your oath."

Satin kneeled and, beginning with 'I swear' repeated Jon's words. With that Jon dismissed him and Satin left him to his troubled thoughts.


End file.
